beauty_and_the_beast_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Beauty and the Dragon (Version 2)
Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies Cast Belle: Therru (Tales from Earthsea) Maria (Belle's sister): Toon Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Beast/Adam: Arren (Tales from Earthsea; His enchanted form is a hideous mutant dragon form) Pierre (Adam's OC brother): Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker; His enchanted form is an anthro wolf, but unlike Arren, he'll be more kinder, especially after Therru, Zelda, and their friends befriend Arren as well) Extra friends with Therru and Zelda: Ness, Paula, Jeff, Poo, Porky, Picky (Earthbound), and Noibat (Pokemon) Extra with Arren and Link: Aryll (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker; Her enchanted form is an anthro wolf) Gaston: Vicious the Iron Mask Marauder (Pokemon 4Ever) Extra with Vicious: Steelbeak (Darkwing Duck) Lefou: Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack (Darkwing Duck; They'll turn good like in the 2017 remake, but not act gay-like) Extra with Fearsome Four: Negaduck (Darkwing Duck; He'll be Lefou's evil and serious side) Lumiere: Tai Kamiya (Digimon Season 1; His enchanted form is Agumon) Cogsworth: Matt Ishida (Digimon Season 1; His enchanted form is Gabumon) Extras with Tai and Matt: Izzy Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, TK Takaishi-Ishida, Kari Kamiya (Digimon Season 1; Their enchanted forms are Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, and Gatomon respectively), Nayru, Ralph, Farore (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages; Their enchanted forms are a nightingale, a swallow, and a cat respectively), and Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh; His enchanted form is a bear) Mrs. Potts: Kokiri (Kiki's Delivery Service; Kiki's mom, and her enchanted form is a black cat) Extra with Kokiri: Okino (Kiki's Delivery Service; Kiki's dad, and his enchanted form is a black cat) Chip: Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service; Her enchanted form is a black cat) Extras with Kiki: Tombo and Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service; Their enchanted forms are a black cat and fox squirrel respectively) Plumette: Din (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages; Her role is bigger like the 2017 remake and her enchanted form is a vixen) Extra with Din: Sora Takenouchi (Digimon Season 1; Her enchanted form is Biyomon) Garderobe the Wardrobe: Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants; Her enchanted form is her squirrel form) Cadenza: Spongebob Squarepants (His enchanted form is his sea sponge form) Extras with Sandy and Spongebob: Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, and Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants; Their enchanted forms are a starfish, an octopus, and crab respectively) Sultan: Lillipup/Rockruff (Pokemon; His enchanted form is a Rockruff) Maurice: King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Extra with Daphnes: Professor Von Drake (Disney) Phillipe: Epona (The Legend of Zelda) Wolves: Wolfos (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Enchantress: Pauline (Super Mario Odyssey) Monsieur d'Arque: Shere Khan (Talespin) Good villagers: Darkwing Duck, Abigail Gosalyn (Darkwing Duck), Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench, Zipper (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webigail "Webby" Vanderquack, Genie "Gene," Launchpad McQuack (Ducktales (1987); Scrooge's group'll discover the castle along with Daphnes and Von Drake, and then, after getting Therru, Zelda, and their friends, also become prisoners at the castle with Therru, Zelda, and their friends), Baloo, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca and Molly Cunningham (Talespin), Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny (Pokemon) Bimbettes: Kanker Sisters (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Villagers that are part of the angry mob: Beagle Boys, Magica de Spell (Ducktales (1987)), Fat Cat and his gang (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers), and Don Karnage and his crew (Talespin) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening Intro/Therru and Zelda's Normal Lives Chapter 2: Daphnes, Von Drake, and Scrooge's Group Get Lost/Stumbling Upon the Castle Chapter 3: Vicious and Steelbeak Propose to Therru and Zelda/Becoming the Mutant Dragon's Prisoners Chapter 4: Vicious and Steelbeak's Boasting/Invitation to Dinner Chapter 5: Befriending Link, Aryll, and the Servants/Be Our Guest Chapter 6: The West Wing/Wolfos Attack (Beauty and the Dragon (Version 2) Version) Chapter 7: Daphnes and Von Drake Continue on Alone/Vicious and Steelbeak's Asylum Plot Chapter 8: Therru and Arren Bond/Something There Chapter 9: Cleaning the Castle/Human Again (Beauty and the Dragon (Version 2) Version) Chapter 10: A Romantic Atmosphere/Beauty and the Dragon Chapter 11: Therru, Zelda, and their Friends Go Free/Evermore Chapter 12: The Mob Song/Protecting the Castle (Beauty and the Dragon (Version 2) Version) Chapter 13: Arren and Link Vs. Vicious and Steelbeak/Ending For gallery: Beauty and the Dragon (Version 2) Gallery For sequel: Beauty and the Dragon: The Enchanted Christmas (Version 2)